Reencontrándome con mi viejo amor
by Fenixker
Summary: El tiempo paso y pronto dejamos de ser unos niños, nos separamos hace algunos años pero aun creo que todos estaremos siempre juntos a pesar de todo. Vuelvo después de 4 años a Hillwood para comenzar la universidad y me me reúno con todos mis viejos amigos todos menos uno, donde está Arnold?, mi vida de universitaria comienza y con ella voy descubriendo lo que paso en mi ausencia.
1. Prólogo

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y a pesar de eso la ciudad es la misma que recordaba casi nada ha cambiado, por la ventanilla del taxi puedo ver los viejos lugares que frecuentaba con mis amigos de infancia el viejo parque donde solíamos jugar beisbol, la tienda de videojuegos donde perdíamos tardes enteras tratando de derrotar al villano, incluso la vieja escuela está igual de deteriorada que cuando yo estudiaba en ella y además la vieja preparatoria estaba igual incluso siguen los mismos chicos que se fugan de clase, todo era exactamente igual como en años pasados excepto las personas incluyéndome.

Las hojas caen lentamente sobre el pavimento anunciando ir el otoño había llegado, me bajó del taxi después de pagar al conductor, con apenas una vieja maleta en donde llevo un par de prendas de vestir y me detengo a ver al gran edificio que desde ahora será mi hogar en estos años de universidad por lo que escuche en este edificio sólo había estudiantes al igual que yo por lo que me sorprendí al encontrar a un portero al entrar ,la primera vez que estuve aquí el no estaba me parece pero aún así sonrió tratando de ocultar aunque no muy bien mi sorpresa

- buenas tardes - me dirijo hacia el portero que se veía bastante amigable tal vez rodeaba los 53

- oh buenos días pequeña dama usted debe ser la nueva inquilina o ¿me equivoco?

- si de hecho desde hoy viviré aquí

- pues entonces bienvenida- dice con una sonrisa- déjeme decirle que aquí estaré a su disposición y no confunda mi presencia con restricciones severas sólo estoy aquí en caso de emergencias

- ¿y eso pasa muy seguido?- pregunto con algo de sorpresa

-con más frecuencia de lo que se imagina

-vaya no creí que fuera tal como lo pintan en las películas, ya sabe universitarios fuera de control por algo de independencia, espero poder acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida

- bueno le confiare algo uno no termina de acostumbrarse del todo pero no por eso dejaremos de intentarlo ¿no?

-sonrio con diversión - si tiene razón a propósito mi nombre es Geraldine Pataki un placer- digo extendiendo la mano de manera formal

- mucho gusto señorita Pataki- dice correspondiendo a mi saludo- soy Christopher, mucho gusto

- sólo Geraldine por favor

-claro señorita Geraldine- sonrió con eso basta, me despido de Christopher y voy a mi departamento que por desgracia queda en el quinto piso sin escapatoria de la escalera ya que el edificio a pesar de contar con once pisos no cuenta con un ascensor aunque llego con algo de dificultad a mi departamento agradezco no estar en los últimos pisos y compadezco a los que si, al entrar mi boca se abre de la impresión ya que el departamento se ve realmente genial una vez pintado y con algunos muebles que junto con mis futuras compañeras de piso y mis padres acomodamos se ve increíble el departamento es considerablemente espacioso con un pequeño recibidor que conecta con la sala de estar y de ahí va a la cocina equipada con una cocina y refrigeradora algo viejas pero útiles un mesón un baño y un corredor que da lugar a tres habitaciones igualmente pequeñas bueno una no tan pequeña y esa es la mía ya que esta cuenta con un balcón del tamaño de toda la ventana que resulta ser toda la pared, el quién ocuparía la habitación más novedosa lo decidimos con piedra, papel y tijera, lo sé muy maduro pero fue lo mejor para evitar cualquier resentimiento.

Al entrar al lado de la puerta tengo un armario y mi cama está al frente de la puerta aún tengo que desempacar así que me pongo a arreglar mi habitación

Me demoro toda una tarde en eso estoy tan agotada que decido tomar un pequeño descanso.

Al despertar ya son las 9 de la noche

-Rayos tenía que ir a comprar la cena ah bueno para eso existe la pizza a domicilio así que será mejor pedirla al terminar la llamada saco un pequeño sillón y la instalo en el balcón mientras espero la pizza después de media hora la pizza llega y ya estoy en mi sillón leyendo mi libro y disfrutando de la pizza, estoy tan enfrascada en la trama del libro cuando de pronto escucho varias risas y música proviniendo del departamento de alado movida por mi curiosidad dejo mi libro atrás y logró ver desde mi balcón que alado ya empezaron con la famosas fiestas universitarias logro ver a varios chicos tirados en lo que parece ser la alcoba de alguien muchos fuera de combate también logró ver a algunas chicas que parecen todas unas bailarinas exóticas no logró continuar con mi observación ya que una voz me sorprende

-¿entretenida?- regreso a ver a mi interlocutor- con sorpresa- te invitaría pero creo que la fiesta está a punto de terminar preciosa - dice el mirando al vacío mientras se apoya en el barandal del balcón mientras que con una mano sostiene un cigarrillo apenas logró ver su perfil el cual es bastante lindo

-vaya es una lástima- digo fingiendo darle importancia- no sabría a qué grupo unirme si a los borrachos en el suelo o nudistas en la mesa- me hago la pensativa- difícil elección

- si sí interesante pero te faltó mencionar un grupo

- ¿así? ¿Cuál?

- la de la persona sexi y carismática del balcón pero ese grupo ya esta completó- dice mientras sonríe de manera petulante regresando su mirada hacia mí, es un idiota petulante, me limito a mirarlo con odio

-sin embargo es una lástima que no quieras ocupar el lugar de las nudistas habría sido muy interesante - y ahí estaba esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia querer saltar de mi balcón hacia el suyo y ahorcarlo, mientras lo miraba con más odio que antes el tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y lo pisó, iba en dirección a su habitación- nos vemos preciosa- dijo esto último y desapareció en su departamento.

Vaya tipo para más irritante espero no volver a toparme con él- digo furiosa será mejor entrar y olvidarme de ese tipo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas voy a dormir, pensando en lo mucho que está por venir.


	2. Como antes

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano y salgo a correr es un habito que tengo hace 3 años, corro unas cuantas cuadras antes de encontrar el parque de Hillwood y me adentro en él y descubro que a diferencia de la ciudad el parque había cambiado un poco, noto una zona que cambio y es el lugar donde solíamos volar cometas ahora era un pequeño campo de beisbol lo cual no sienta mal quizá cuando en unos días me reúna con los zopencos los invite a jugar aquí y así darles una paliza jugando para que recuerden quien es la mejor aunque debo admitir que no he practicado mucho beisbol últimamente, el pequeño riachuelo que chuzaba el parque estaba algo más estrecho de lo que recordaba, habían nuevas bancas y farolas, zonas de picnic pero ningún cambio demasiado grande, sigo avanzando en mi trote mientras observo los pequeños cambios y respirando el aire fresco el cielo se ve hermoso.

–es una lástima que no todos lo vean por estar dormidos- pienso en voz alta

A lo lejos avanzo a ver a una persona que estaba al igual que yo trotando ya iba llegando al puente cuando me parece reconocerlo pero no puede ser o sí?, a lo lejos veo a una versión de Arnold pero más crecido, claro no lo había visto desde que teníamos 14 años pero se parece demasiado a él, su cabello alborotado y del mismo color de ese entonces, su mismo tono de piel, me voy acercando mas y mas, su manera de moverse es la misma, que conste que se esto porque antes era su acosadora personal, movida por la adrenalina su nombre escapa de mis labios y sin darme cuenta ya había gritado su nombre más para mí que para él no esperaba una respuesta a mi pequeño arrebato sin embargo veo como se detiene en seco algo atónico al escucharme, me voy acercando mas pero cuando estoy más cerca reduzco mi velocidad hasta detenerme a un par de metros de él de pronto el medianamente voltea, "Rayos" pienso al reconocer ese perfil y no me agradaba saber a quién tenía en frente mío

-¿Arnold?- pregunta con sorna mi petulante vecino- no me digas que es el nombre de tu novio?

-en realidad eso no te incumbe o sí?- digo tratando desesperadamente ocultar mi vergüenza por qué de todas las personas en el planeta debía ser precisamente el al que confundiera con Arnold?

-pues si no lo notaste si me incumbe ya que al parecer me confundiste con el

-claro que no lo hice

-claro que si lo hiciste preciosa, me llamaste Arnold no puedo equivocarme ya que como vez no hay nadie más por aquí o sí?- desgraciadamente tenía razón el parque estaba prácticamente desierto a esas horas de la mañana eran casi las 6 am

-quien dijo que te estaba llamando a alguien yo simplemente grite su nombre- dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y desviaba mi mirada levantando el mentón

-así que gritaste Arnold, porque si?- dijo cada vez más divertido con mis pobres escusas

-exactamente bucko, es un país libre puedo hacer lo que quiera, algún problema con eso zopenco?- digo dejando aflorar mi antigua yo veo como muestra su sonrisa torcida pero me parece notar algo de melancolía en el, debe ser solo mi imaginación,

-claro preciosa grita lo que quieras, nos vemos- se despidió mientras retomaba su trote yo me limite a verlo con impotencia.

Me quede un rato en el puente reflexionando sobre mi estúpida actuación enfrente del petulante y de cómo sin darme cuenta extrañaba a Arnold, desde que me fui de él solo recibí 4 cartas y eso solo fue de los primeros meses después de irme, cabe recalcar que desde el día en que salvamos a sus padres somos buenos amigos incluso llegamos a ser novios a los 12 años esto solo lo sabían Phoebe y Gerald por obvias razones y Lila a la que se lo confesé años después, duramos 13 meses para luego acordar quedar como amigos mantuvimos una amistad sin rencores por lo del fracaso del noviazgo éramos buenos amigos y es por eso que me dolió que no me escribiera mas, debido a mi orgullo me negué a preguntar sobre él a los demás pero mi voluntad se rompió cuando me llego la noticia de que Phil murió llore semanas y trate de viajar lo más pronto posible hasta Hillwood para llegar al entierro pero no pude hacerlo, llegue una semana después pero al menos fui a su tumba recuerdo que llore casi todo el día cerca de su tumba y hable con él entre sollozos, Phil era muy importante para mi es gracias a él que ahora llevo una mejor relación con mis padres y sospecho que él y Gertie fueron los que convencieron a mi mama para que dejara el alcohol,.

Tenía permiso de quedarme en Hillwood tan solo una semana así que fui muchas veces a la casa de Arnold a dar mi pésame y apoyo a la familia tenía que ver a Gertie, ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de Phil y era lógico ya que ella lo amo toda la vida podría decirse, como recuperarse a la pérdida del amor de tu vida?, pero sobre todo quería ver a Arnold deseaba verlo más que nada y decirle que aun podía contar con migo sin embargo a pesar de que fui muchas veces el nunca me atendió, no lo vi y pronto me tuve que marchar, le deje una carta a Stella para que se la diera y espero la haya leído, a pesar de eso seguía sin recibir noticias sobre él.

En ocasiones regresaba a Hillwood en vacaciones pero solo era por un corto periodo de tiempo y todas las veces que trataba de ver a Arnold el nunca estaba en casa.

Después de un tiempo de silencio me decidí a preguntarle a mis amigos sobre Arnold pero nadie respondía o desviaban el tema enseguida es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra o como si solo yo fuera la única que lo recuerda, llevo en Hillwood un mes y he ido 14 veces a la casa de huéspedes ninguna de las veces lo he encontrado a él, sin embargo aprovecho mis visitas para conversar con Gertie y los señores Shortman siempre es entretenido estar en la casa de huéspedes, Gertie volvió a ser la misma aunque hay veces que la descubro pensativa envuelta en otro mundo y sobre todo cuando ve las pequeñas escaleras que llevan al cuarto de Arnold, donde estas?

Me libro de esa melancolía y vuelvo al departamento para darme una ducha, al salir miro el reloj y veo que se me ha hecho tarde

-mierda se me hace tarde, Phoebe me va a matar- me visto con lo primero que encuentro un par de vaqueros ajustados, un top blanco por encima un sacón largo, bufanda crema y unas botas negras, me pongo rímel y brillo cojo mis cosas y salgo corriendo del departamento, pero al hacerlo me vuelco con alguien al virar por los pasillos del edificio y me voy encima de él o ella ya que cierro los ojos noto que tengo mis manos sobre un pecho plano así que supongo que es un hombre enseguida abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un par de ojos verdes que (no me sorprende) son del petulante, el rápidamente aparta la mirada y veo que nuestra posición es algo comprometedora por eso me levanto lo más rápido posible y busco mis llaves que salieron volando después del impacto mientras busco desesperada mis llaves por el piso siento que me tocan el hombro y ahí estaban mis llaves

- gracias- digo a toda prisa- lamento mucho haberte tirado lo siento mucho- bajo la cabeza mostrando sincero arrepentimiento y esperando una de sus típicas burlas las cuales no llegan

-claro no hay problema- dice no dándole tanta importancia él se despide y yo me apresuro a retomar mi camino no sin antes regresar la vista, el se nota algo cabizbajo pero no le doy mucha importancia ya que debo llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Me toma 40 minutos llegar hasta el aeropuerto y 15 más hasta encontrar el lugar de donde se suponía debía llegar Phoebe cuando llego ella apenas está saliendo, al verla una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro

-Hey Phoebs- la llamo al ver que me busca con la mirada al verme ella sonríe y camina hacia mi yo hago lo mismo hasta que nos encontramos y nos abrazamos

-Phoebs no sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga- digo rompiendo con el abrazo

-y yo a ti Hel a pasado tiempo

-y que lo digas ha sido como siglos

-te ves muy bien Helga

-gracias Phoebs tu tampoco no te ves tan mal-sonrió

-gracias Hel y como se ve el departamento?

-es increíble pero ya lo veras en cuanto lleguemos- ella asiente con la cabeza

-pero bueno dime que tal estuvo Japón- a penas digo eso Phoebe sonríe y me relata cómo es Japón y que es lo que hizo mientras estuvo allá, había ido en las vacaciones a Japón a pasar con sus familiares junto a sus padres luego de arreglar los tramites de ingreso a la universidad, sus padres aun se quedarían allá un mes más.

-suena increíble Phoebs debes llevarme allí alguna vez

-Claro Hel siempre y cuando tú me lleves a Londres de seguro debe ser increíble estar rodeada de tanta historia- y si ahí es donde había pasado mis últimos años en el internado Rose para señoritas ya que mis padres empezaron a ampliar el negocio de los localizadores nos mudamos a Londres junto con Olga que ahora es actriz pero eso es otra historia

-cuanta con eso- me limito a decir mientras nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto

El resto del viaje de regreso a nuestro apartamento vamos conversando de todos los sucesos que se dieron mientras no nos habíamos mensajeado al llagar al edificio ella al igual que como yo hice el primer día que estuve aquí se queda observando todo el edificio al entrar Christopher nos saluda con una sonrisa

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Geraldine y señorita Heyerdal es un placer verla de nuevo

-Buenas tardes Christopher igualmente me alegra verlo

-Buenas tardes Chris así que ya conocer a Phoebs?

-si hace un mes estuvo aquí amueblando su departamento y me comento que viviría con unas amigas – y es que Phoebe ya había arreglado su cuarto antes de irse a Japón

-ya veo – digo yo

- A partir de ahora estaré viviendo aquí espero que por favor cuide de nosotras- dice Phoebe con humildad mientras se inclina un poco (costumbre japonesa)

-claro que si señorita- dice mientras inclina un poco la cabeza

- Espero no causarte muchos problemas pero bueno es hora de enseñarle lo bien que arregle el departamento así que nos vemos- digo yo mientras me despido de Chris

-hasta Luego- se despide Phoebe

-adiós señoritas- dice Chris

Phoebe se adelanta cuando de pronto Chris dice -apropósito creo que le llegó una entrega especial estará ya en su departamento

Me quedo pensativa "yo no ordene ningún paquete", tal vez deba ser de mis amigas de Londres

Ya cuando estamos por el segundo piso Phoebe pregunta –Así que ¿Geraldine? Pensé que odiabas que te llamaran así sin embargo ahora te presentas con ese nombre- veo diversión en sus ojos

-me creerías si te digo que no fue intencional de hecho salió de mi boca automáticamente ya sabes que en Londres mis amigas se empeñaban en llamarme Geraldine porque sonaba "mas femenino" "ese si es un nombre digno de una señorita"- digo imitando sus voces

Phoebe ríe y me contagia subimos riéndonos hasta que llegamos al departamento y apenas pongo las llaves en la cerradura la puerta se abre y soy atrapada por un par de brazos que me aprisionar hasta dejarme sin aliento tuve un breve recuerdo de Olga pero ella estaba actuando en Broadway así que solo había una persona capaz de dejarme sin aire con solo un abrazo

-¿Lila?- pregunto aun sin verla

-Hel! Me alegra verte no sabes cuánto te extrañe- me dice toda eufórica

-a mí también me alegra verte-digo con apenas un hilo de voz- si te importa quisiera respirar por favor

Lila baja la mirada y me suelta-lo siento – dice avergonzada

No hay problema- digo yo

-Phoebe!- grita igual que como lo hizo con migo e igualmente abrazo a Phoebe

-Hola Lila me alegra verte

-si no les importa chicas estamos dando todo un espectáculo aquí así que sería mejor entrar

-si- dicen las dos y entramos, Phoebe deja sus maletas en el recibidor y se queda observando el resultado final del departamento, yo había arreglado los estantes de los libreros de la sala y había puesto un par de cuadros también decore un poco la cocina

-vaya quedo hermoso

-claro que si- dijo Lila

-esos son tuyos?- pregunto Lila señalando los cuadros

-Si, tome un par de cursos de pintura así que puse los que creí eran mejores espero que no les importe- digo bajando la mirada

-claro que no de hecho me encanta- dijo Lila gritando lo ultimo

-son hermosas Hel – dijo Phoebe al escucharlas sonrió

Luego de acomodar las maletas de Phoebe en su habitación regresamos a la sala para conversar

Y donde está el señor Sawyer?- pregunta Phoebe al notar la ausencia del padre de Lila

si donde esta conociéndolo pensé que estaría aquí haciendo guardia los primeros día hasta ya tenia pensando en que sillón dormiría- digo yo

de hecho antes de subir por las escaleras me dijo que si veía a su hija entrar a su nuevo departamento tal vez no podría soltarla así que se despidió abajo

me parece sabio de su parte- dije

de seguro es duro para nuestros padres vernos ir hacia la independencia- dijo Phoebe

y que lo digas-digo

si- dijo Lila pensativa

ya arreglaste tu habitación?- pregunto

si solo tenía que acomodar un par de cosas- Lila había estado aquí hace un par de semanas trayendo un par de muebles para el departamento y su habitación

y tú? que tal la vista desde el hermoso balcón- dijo Lila

si lo arregle ayer y sobre la vista es muy bonita pero no pongas esa cara que todo fue valido cuando lo decidimos

si lo se

y qué opinas sobre el departamento digo que tal los vecinos

solo he estado aquí un día Phoebe no sabría decírtelo pero solo puedo decir que odio al vecino es tan arrogante e idiota quisiera no volver a verlo pero por alguna extraña razón desde ayer ya me he topado con el dos veces, a propósito ya inicio con las fiestas universitarias

vaya suena algo interesante ese vecino del que hablas Hel, no te había escuchado hablar de alguien de esa forma desde la secundaria- menciono Phoebe

si, y es atractivo?- dijo Lila

si bastante pero ese no es el punto el es un idio... esperen un minuto no trataran de decir que

estas interesada en el- dijo Phoebe con picardía

si es guapo cual es el problema

te daría un alista enorme y eso que solo lo he visto ayer y hoy iniciando con su excesivo narcicismo y petulancia

ya lo veremos aun nos quedan algunos años aquí algo podría suceder- dijo Lila

eso ni pensarlo

pero con respecto a las fiestas espero que no lo hagan muy seguido no quiero que hagan un escándalo todas las noches interferiría en nuestros estudios- dijo Phoebe con preocupación

tranquila Phoebs está en el departamento de la derecha así que no llegara el escándalo hasta tu habitación a menos que armen un reventón pero ahí la vieja Betsy se encargara de callarlos- digo mostrando mi puño el cual no ha tenido trabajo en años

Todas reímos al recordar los viejos tiempos, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que a pesar de los cambios que suframos en nuestra persona la esencia siempre será la misma, reímos toda la mañana.

Más tarde comimos en un restaurante cercano al departamento y al regresar al departamento Phoebe se excusó y fue directo a su habitación a dormir ya que estaba cansada por el viaje, Lila tenía que ir a arreglar unos papeles de la universidad de Bellas artes así que solo soy yo voy a mi balcón y comienzo a leer, pero luego bajo mi libro y comienzo a pensar en cuantos años pasaron sin darme cuenta desde la escuela hasta hoy en día, antes éramos simples niñas que soñaban con cómo sería el futuro ahora estamos en la última etapa para conseguir nuestros sueños, Phoebe estudiará medicina y luego se especializara en cardiología, Lila estudiara para ser bailarina, y yo tengo doble carrera quiero ser escritora pero para serlo la condición de Bob fue el escoger una carrera que me sustentara cuando mis libros no vendieran, algo así como un plan B así que escogí Psicología me decidí por esta ultima gracias a la Dra. Bliss quiero ayudar a niñas con los mismos problemas que yo.

Mientras pensaba llego a mi mente esos ojos verdes de esta mañana los del petulante y de pronto una chispa se enciende en mi, son del tono de los ojos que Arnold tenía estoy segura, el es increíblemente parecido a él o quizá no solo se limite a ser similar a él pero no es posible no, no, no puede ser él pero no hay mas explicación mientras lucho con migo misma un grito me saca de mis cavilaciones, esa fue Lila

Phoebe sale igual de asustada que yo y salimos en conjunto listas para defender a nuestra amiga, al salir yo la veo parada con los ojos salidos en estado de Shock y al frente el petulante con la misma expresión, yo no lo entiendo al regresar mi vista hacia atrás Phoebe estaba igual y lo único que logra decir con un hilo de voz es

…. Arnold.


	3. A la espera de conocerte

Hola muchas gracias por los rewiews

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y sin más comenzamos….

Arnold?- pregunto yo aun con miedo a preguntar miro a mis amigas mientras ambas se miran nerviosas entre sí supongo que están igual de perdidas que yo con esta situación, ahora dirijo la mirada a Arnold y él está probablemente pensando como escapar de aquí, finalmente se le ocurre algo

-Fue un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas pero si me disculpan yo tengo algo que hacer así que nos vemos- se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no lo logra ya que antes de que diera un paso siquiera lo sujeté del brazo

- No tan rápido cabeza de balón- digo sorprendiéndome a mi misma por adaptarme tan rápido a la situación y por haberlo llamado por su viejo apodo, el está igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Nos dejarían solos por favor - pido a mis amigas sin mirarlas siquiera mi mirada estaba posada en el suelo y mi seño totalmente fruncido aunque no lo quisiera el hecho de que aquel petulante era Arnold me había dejado bastante descolgada aunque ya lo sospechaba aun no puedo creer que esta persona a la que sostengo del brazo sea realmente Arnold esta persona en la actualidad es un total desconocido y eso me asustaba, el solo contacto con él hace que mi mano queme.

-Claro-Phoebe dice esto y luego de decirlo entra al departamento llevándose a Lila consigo

Nos quedamos parados frente a frente en el pasillo sin decir nada, evitando mirarnos esta era una situación bastante incómoda lo había detenido pero ahora no sabía que decirle de pronto es él quien rompe el silencio

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, vamos- terminado de decir esto comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, yo ya lo había soltado, no me muevo, no puedo, pero al notar que no lo seguía me hace una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y mis pies automáticamente lo siguen e inevitablemente pienso "estúpidos pies y estúpido cabeza de balón", lo sigo con mala gana.

Después de esto el resto del camino mantengo una cara seria mientras sigo sus pasos a medida que avanzamos no puedo evitar que miles de pensamientos y preguntas se amontonen en mi cabeza y me hagan pensar en los últimos sucesos, ¿Por qué no decirme que era él? Claro quizás no sabía que se trataba de mí no es tan raro pensarlo después de todo solo llevo dos días en el departamento pero esta mañana por qué no respondió cuando lo llamé por su nombre así no me hubiera conocido el habría respondido si alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, entonces por qué tratarme como una extraña?, por qué ocultar su identidad?, desde cuándo sabía que se trataba de mí, eran muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, pronto llegamos al parque y las dudas me seguían invadiendo tanto que el peso de estas me hace detenerme a mitad del puente noto que mis puños están apretados y mi seño se volvió a fruncir, él (no sé cómo llamarlo) se da cuenta de que no lo sigo más y vuelve por mi toma mi muñeca y está dispuesto a continuar el camino pero yo retiro bruscamente mi mano y comienzo a gritarle dejando que todo el enojo se apoderara de mi escupiendo toda mi frustración en forma de palabras.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por qué no decirme que todo este tiempo se trataba de ti maldito cretino, y no te atrevas a decir que no sabías que se trataba de mí porque es obvio que si lo sabías- al terminar lágrimas de frustración e ira amenazaban con salir- desde cuándo sabias que se trataba de mí eh?, vamos dímelo!- vuelvo a gritar

- lo supe la primera vez que viniste al edificio con tus padres-dijo bajando la mirada aparente mente avergonzado- al principio no te reconocí pero luego vi a Big Bob y el es… inconfundible luego de preguntarle a Chris sobre ti lo confirme- dijo con un semblante triste podía ver arrepentimiento en sus expresiones pero no era suficiente debía mantenerme firme

-Helga yo….

-no me vengas con un simple "lo siento" porque desde ahora te digo que no basta, - esto último lo digo en un tono más bajo ya no me puedo dar el lujo de decir mas ya que un sollozo escapa de mi garganta

-Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte nada, planeaba decírtelo una vez que te mudaras definitivamente

-pues es evidente que no lo hiciste, y porque no hacerlo esta mañana era el momento perfecto para hacerlo- dije un poco mas recuperada

-lo sé no tienes que decírmelo y créeme trate pero no pude, las veces que nos veíamos yo quería decírtelo pero simplemente no podía luego de que te fueras yo me arrepentía por mi cobardía pero es que lo último que quiero ver es la decepción en tus ojos

-y ¿cómo diablos sabias que me sentiría decepcionada por saber que eras tú?

-Es muy obvia la razón ya que como vez ya no soy el mismo de antes

- ¿Y eso qué?

-Maldición Helga ¿has puesto atención siquiera? – preguntó esto con un grito se dio la vuelta y sostuvo su cabeza con desesperación una vez recuperado se volteo hacia mí y comenzó de nuevo- el Arnold al que conocías ya no está más, ese al que le preocupaban los demás, ese al que veía siempre con la solución a los problemas, al que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, ese Arnold desapareció, ahora me vale un pepino los demás y sus problemas y te aseguro que mis días son más negros a medida que avanzan

Yo lo mire y él apartó la mirada

-Y el antiguo yo ya no volverá jamás- esa frase hizo que algo en mi muriera pero más me dolía verlo en ese estado él estaba destrozado arrugando el seño, totalmente perdido, eso hizo que mi ira se evaporara, me acerco mas a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros, levanto mi mano y la poso sobre su mejilla el me ve sorprendido nos miramos durante unos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que ocultábamos tras nuestras expresiones hasta que yo empiezo a hablar sin alejar mi mirarlo

- No importa que ya no seas el mismo de antes- digo con tono ligero el me mira totalmente sorprendido

-Cómo puedes….- dice el pero yo lo corto -déjame terminar- digo con algo de brusquedad

-Arnold, todas las personas estamos destinadas a cambiar a medida que crecemos, hay experiencias y personas que nos hacen pensar diferente pero no importa cuánto cambies, la esencia sigue siendo la misma, y no importa que tanto hayas cambiado estoy segura de que quiero seguir a tu lado y conocer al nuevo tú- sonrió al terminar de decirlo y bajo la mano- Si me permites quiero ser amiga del petulante que está enfrente mío- le regalo un sonrisa aunque me duele que aquel al que ame ya no esté más.

El sonríe y en respuesta susurra un "gracias" -Será un placer volver a ser tu amigo Hel

Yo sonrió pero antes le doy un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-¿y eso por qué?! Dice con una mezcla de asombro y enojo mientras se sobaba con su mano en la parte donde había recibido el golpe

-eso es por cobarde y mentiroso, no creerías que te dejaría escapar así de fácil o sí?

El que al principio arrugaba el seño ahora ríe sin parar

-he de ser sincero te he extrañado Pataki-me regala su característica sonrisa torcida

Después de esto último volvimos al departamento en total silencio pero este no era un silencio incomodo sino mas bien esos silencios en los que te sientes cómoda, ese silencio que es agradable porque el vacio de las palabras es reemplazado con la compañía de la otra persona

Al llegar al departamento nos despedimos antes de entrar al departamento con una sonrisa de complicidad cada uno, al entrar a mi departamento me pegue a la puerta sosteniéndome del picaporte para evitar caer al piso aun seguía con la sonrisa en la cara de seguro parecía una tonta pero en verdad me alegraba poder recuperar a mi amigo al que creí había perdido hace años

Veo como Phoebe y Lila me espían desde la sala pretendiendo leer un libro el cual las dos sostienen al revés me río por esto último

-hola chicas, no sabía que podían leer libros al revés eso sí que es sorprendente- digo con una sonrisa ellas tardan de entender a lo que me refería pero al cabo de unos segundo se dan cuanta por lo que bajan los libros con ligeros sonrojos formándose en sus mejillas

-Hel en serio lo sentimos- comenzó a decir Phoebe

-Si Helga yo no… comenzó a decir Lila pero antes de que comenzaran a disculparse yo dije- Vamos chicas por que se están disculpando estoy segura que ustedes no sabían que él era nuestro vecino o ¿me equivoco?- ellas asintieron

- y supongo que ustedes no son las que hicieron que el zopenco evitara decirme quien era- otra vez asintieron

-entonces todo arreglado ustedes no tienen porque disculparse ¿no les parece?

-Pero Helga si te hubiéramos contado sobre como él era ahora tu talvés te habrías dado cuenta antes y no te habrías llevado esta lamentable sorpresa – dijo Phoebe

-Aunque ustedes no me lo hubieran dicho yo ya lo habría descubierto de hecho comencé a atar cabos esta tarde antes del grito de Lila lo que paso hoy solo aceleró lo inevitable

-Entonces ¿no estás molesta con nosotras?- pregunta Lila con cautela

-Claro que no chica lista

-Oh Hel me alegra mucho- dijo Lila sonriendo y corriendo a abrazarme

-a mi también me alegra Hel dijo Phoebe uniéndose

- bien, bien ya aclare que no estoy molesta ya no se pongan empalagosas -digo esto con tono duro pero mis expresiones son ligeras así que saben que estoy bromeando

Luego de eso fuimos a un café a comer ya que las cosas de la cocina aun no están desempacadas y algunas cosas la traeremos en unos días

-entonces ¿ya son amigos de nuevo? –pregunto Lila mientras tomaba un té, veía preocupación en su rostro

-así es- digo yo con mi café en la mano

-Deberías tener cuidado Hel el ya no es el mismo y creo que ya lo notaste, no es bueno ser tan confiada- dio Phoebe con un mientras bajaba su taza de te

-Vamos chicas es del cabeza de balón del que estamos hablando sé que no es el mismo y si me he dado cuenta de que no hay ni una pisca de inocencia en el pero estoy segura de que puedo confiar en él, no se atrevería a hacerme daño y si lo hiciera recibiría una paliza peor de las que le daba en la escuela- Lila se ríe un poco sin embargo Phoebe aun sigue preocupada

-Vamos Phoebs no le des tanta importancia al asunto solo soy amiga del chico no es como si lo fuera a tomar como marido

-Lo se Hel pero es que me preocupo por ti

-Lo sé Phoebs y te lo agradezco, se los agradezco-digo mirando a mis dos amigas- pero se cuidarme sola

-de acuerdo solo ve con cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Phoebe

-Claro- digo zanjando el tema- apropósito aun nadie me ha dicho que diablos paso en Hillwood cuando me fui, es que por Dios todo se puso de cabeza sin Helga G. Pataki

-Hel no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar

-Lila tiene razón Hel talvés mas adelante Arnold te lo pueda decir además ni siquiera nosotras sabemos bien lo que pasó

-de acuerdo- digo aunque algo desilusionada pensé que al fin recibiría algunas respuestas- al menos podrían decirme por qué ya ninguno de la pandilla se junta con Arnold, ni siquiera Gerald

Phoebe suspiro supongo que sabía que si no recibía al menos una pequeña respuesta yo no pararía- de acuerdo te diré lo que se, unos días después de la muerte de Phil Arnold comenzó a portarse extraño, violento, comenzó con un enfrentamiento con el chico rudo de la preparatoria luego de ese incidente le siguieron mas y mas, pronto nos vimos apartados de él y de su vida, no se los detalles simplemente… pasó.

-Phoebe tiene razón hubo un tiempo en el que quisimos ayudarlo pero él se aparto de nosotros y nosotros de él.

Eso fue lo único que me dijeron, regresamos al departamento conversando de cosas triviales y cada una se fue a su habitación de camino aquí vi que cada ves iban apareciendo mas estrellas y decido salir a mi balcón para ver la noche mejor, al salir me siento maravillada miles de estrellas bañaban el cielo y la luna llena iluminaba las calles oscuras, me encanta esto me sujeto del barandal mientras mi cabeza se alza más y más, estaba completamente maravillada y ese paisaje me traía paz mental la cual me era totalmente necesaria en estos momentos después de todo ha sido mucho lo que pasó hoy doy un suspiro sintiendo que ha sido suficiente de maravillarme ante la noche y bajo la mirada sintiéndome renovada, me dirijo hacia mi sillón a leer un poco mi ipod y mi libro estaban todavía ahí, y justo antes de tomarlos una voz me hace regresar a verlo

-tú sí que te sorprendes con cualquier cosa no es así?- y ese era Arnold con un cigarrillo en la mano y en la misma pose que cuando lo vi por primera vez

-por qué lo dices

-esta mañana era por el amanecer, ahora por el anochecer tus ojos brillan por cosas tan simples- lo dice tratando de avergonzarme pero yo soy más lista

-¿me estabas espiando, no creí que te interesaba tanto?- suelto y Arnold aunque no pueda verlo estoy segura de que se sonroja porque luego se pone a la defensiva

-claro que no, ¿por qué haría eso?

-tranquilo solo bromeaba, y con respecto a lo de maravillarme con cualquier cosa ¿por qué no?, después de todo es algo que aunque suceda todos los días no todos se dignan en verlo y apreciarlo además como escritora y poetiza es mi deber prestar atención a la belleza que se presente ante mí- lo digo con una sonrisa tomando finalmente asiento

-Entonces aprecia a esta obra de arte creada por los dioses-me dice esto mientras muestra su cara como si de una obra de arte se tratara yo suelto una sonora carcajada

-que zopenco eres jajaja- el sonríe

-¿leyendo de nuevo?

-así es, ¿fumando de nuevo?

-Por supuesto

-morirás joven sabes

-todos morimos al final

-si, talvés tengas razón pero no todos por idiotas

-ha pero si la mayoría

-rio un poco- si, tienes razón

El tira su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa hace un ademan de retirarse

-ya es muy noche y este ha sido un largo día deberías irte a dormir

-si papá- digo con cansancio

-buenas noches Hel

-buenas noches Arnold-

Pronto dicho esto él entró a su departamento y apago las luces, tiene razón ya es muy de noche pero me quedo un poco más para leer

Todas las noches que le siguieron eran iguales el salía a fumar y yo a leer, teníamos cortas conversaciones y pronto uno de los dos se iba a dormir, paso así hasta que fue momento de comenzar la universidad.

La mañana en que comenzamos clases por desgracia me quede dormida y cuando finalmente desperté ya era demasiado tarde, me arreglé tan rápido como pude y salí disparada directo a la universidad, esta quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar hasta allá pero en tiempo de apuros realmente necesitaba ir en taxi, cuando salgo para mi desgracia veo que hay un tráfico de muerte así que decido correr hasta allí, salto obstáculos, esquivo gente y pronto estoy a las puertas de la universidad tengo que sostenerme en mis rodillas para recuperar aliento y es en estas ocasiones que agradezco tener el habito de correr en las mañanas (claro cuando no me quedo dormida) ya que tuve que correr casi 8 cuadras para llegar aquí y todas demasiado largas.

-Acaso me vas a seguir a donde quiera que vaya Pataki?

Levanto ligeramente mi cabeza y miro a un chico alto con cabello rubio y algo musculoso parado con un porte desafiante y ojos color café pronto recuerdo a ese tipo

-No puede ser ¿Wolfgang? ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo con tono de indignación pero pronto cambio esto por una sonrisa y lo abrazo- que haces aquí gorila digo sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-pues estudio aquí Pataki, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste- trato de recordar y de pronto me acuerdo el estudia en el departamento de jurisdicción que queda casi cerca del de literatura

-ah sí es cierto-digo ante el descubrimiento- me alegra verte Wolf

- y a mi verte aquí Pataki que te parece si nos vemos en el receso cerca de ese gran árbol de allá- dice mientras señala un árbol enorme con sus hojas de café que caían lentamente sobre el césped- te parece?

-claro, nos vemos ahí, si me disculpas debo corree- digo esto y salgo disparada a ver mi nuevo horario

-adiós Pataki-grita mientras agita la mano o al menos imagino que lo hace ya que yo estoy corriendo sin parar y de nuevo esquivando a cualquiera que se me acercara, al recibir mi horario corro a mi siguiente clase y aunque corrí con todas mis fuerzas no fue suficiente ya que al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, me habían dicho que el profesor era estricto así que me daba algo de miedo tocar pero lo hice finalmente, tardo un par de minutos en abrir pero lo hizo

-Buenas noches señorita…

-Pataki, Helga Pataki, lo siento buenos días yo...- trate de excusarme por mi impuntualidad pero no me dejo continuar

-señorita Pataki acaso no vio la hora- hice ademan de querer responder pero no me lo permitió- que esto sea una advertencia para todos por favor presten atención, si alguien llega tarde aunque sea un solo minuto no lo dejare pasar, hoy por ser el primer día la dejare pasar con una advertencia pero a la siguiente tendrá que perderse mi maravillosa clase entendió señorita Pataki?

-si señor- digo esto y él me da paso para entrar rápidamente busco un puesto vacio en la tercera fila del salón y me siento con rapidez, el aula es inmensa con casi 15 filas de varios asientos, al frente de la habitación hay dos grandes pizarrones y por toda la habitación hay varios cuadros de autores famosos, y a los costados unas grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del día

-Para todos yo soy el Sr. Robert Williams y estaré a cargo de la materia de literatura

El Sr. Williams seguía con su introducción mientras yo lo inspeccionaba, cabello oscuro con un par de canas y entradas, piel ligeramente arrugada, nariz romana estatura media, complexión normal, ni delgado ni gordo, y un par de lentes que aun dejaban ver sus ojos azules

La clase transcurrió normal y fue bastante ligera para lo que esperaba, debe ser porque se trata del primer día y es mejor disfrutar de esta tranquilidad mientras puedo, la siguiente hora tenia libres así que decidí dar un pequeño recorrido por la universidad hasta que fuera tiempo de reunirme con Wolfgang, apropósito la historia de ambos comenzó cuando entramos a la secundaria todos nosotros con ansias de iniciar esa nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y formar nuestra reputación allí, esa reputación nos seguiría los tres años de secundaria e incluso en la preparatoria, todos apenas llegamos empezamos a defenderla, para que no se metieran con migo me comportaba cortante y amenazaba a quienes consideraba peligrosos, pero con los que no digamos que era más amigable, los demás de la pandilla también comenzaron a defender su reputación la que comenzó fue Rhonda seguida por Nadinne ambas estaban empeñadas en ser las populares, y de hecho lo consiguieron, Curly seguía siendo el raro, Eugene el torpe, Sheena la hippie, Harold, Sid y Stinky seguían siendo el trío de idiotas que siempre se metían en problemas por sus constantes bromas y de vez en cuando yo me involucraba ganándome el regaño de Phoebe y Arnold, Arnold y Gerald se habían vuelto populares por jugar básquet y baloncesto a partir de segundo año, pronto Phoebe sería conocida como la cerebrito pero claro nadie se metía con ella ya que tenía como amiga a la gran Helga G. Pataki y es que mi nombre comenzó a tener peso después de una pelea con unos de tercero y es ahí cuando entra Wolfgang el me ayudo a vencer a los zoquetes todo comenzó por que nos empezaron a molestar primero a mi pero luego fue a Phoebe y es ahí cuando explote, el llego justo cuando yo había quedado tumbada en el suelo por un golpe de improvisto, nunca me dijo qué lo impulso a ayudarme ese día pero lo hizo y desde ahí somos buenos amigos aunque él sigue siendo un patán en ciertas ocasiones, y así todos aun seguíamos siendo los mismos.

La universidad definitivamente era enorme tenía muchos departamentos de diferentes ramas el de Phoebe ,de medicina, quedaba algo lejos de literatura así que no la vería muy seguido mientras que Lila bueno ella no estudiaba aquí.

Sigo ensimismada observando los edificios y mi alrededor talvés Arnold tenga razón con respecto a que yo me maravillo con cualquier cosa, tan envuelta estaba en mi observación que no observo a un chico que estaba en frente mío y choco con él haciendo que el botara su lata de cerveza noto su furia cuando regresa a verme.

-Yo lo siento- apretó mis labios al verlo tenia la apariencia del típico rebelde un par de perforaciones en la oreja y en ceja para ser sincera era bastante atractivo sin embargo algo en el me hacia inquietar tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, tenía un par de músculos por lo que se alcanzaba a ver tras su chaqueta de cuero, pantalones jeans desgastados, cabello negro desordenado y ojos azules

-Crees que un simple "lo siento"-dijo imitando mi voz muy mal debo decir- me devolverá mi cerveza

-Te pagaré por ella

-Oh no señorita no creas que te saldrás tan fácil de esta- el me acorrala en el capo de un auto volteo la mirada

-Entonces que se supone que haga ya te dije que lo siento, no? Además de ofrecerme a pagar tu estúpida cerveza podrías dejarme en paz- al decir esto último volteo mi mirada hacia el mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él al parecer se sorprende por mi valentía pero se recupera demasiado rápido.

-Vaya la pequeña gatita saco sus garras, escucho un ligero sonido de risas y supongo que son sus amigos

-no me llames "gatita" troglodita- al decir esto lo empujo y saco de mi bolsillo un billete de $10 y se lo lanzo- toma paga con esto la cerveza que te hice derramar y no me fastidies -trato de irme pero él me detiene de la muñeca demasiado fuerte como para poder soltarme

-qué haces suéltame idiota- grito desesperada ya que el tenia esa mirada tan intimidante que incluso a mi me pone nerviosa

-ya basta James déjala en paz te dio lo de tu cerveza ya deja que se vaya no quiero meterme en problemas desde el primer día por tu culpa- interviene una voz a la cual reconozco a la perfección giró mi cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la voz para confirmar y si él era Arnold vestido con pantalones jeans desgastados y una camiseta algo pegada al cuerpo, el nota que lo miro y me sonrojo bajo mi mirada hacia mi muñeca el idiota está haciendo que me duela

Arnold pone su mano sobre el hombro de James y dice- Vamos déjala ya- él lo hace y yo sobo mi muñeca

-Lo siento preciosa pero este idiota no sabe cómo tratar a una dama- me regala su sonrisa torcida y yo me quedo perpleja acaso actuó como si no me conociera, me recupero enseguida y le sigo en su juego

-Claro pero la próxima vez ponle correa a este animal- diciendo esto me alejo a lo lejos escucho gritar a James "como que animal, vuelve aquí zorra" pero no le hago caso aun sigo indignada de que Arnold actuara como si no me conociera y de que tuviera ese tipo de amigos.

Aun me duele la muñeca y veo que se ha puesto roja no me importa demasiado, me voy en dirección al árbol donde me vería con Wolfgang mientras sigo pensando en lo mucho que aun no se de Arnold y me pregunto si algún día volveré a conocerlo tan bien como antes.


	4. Recuerdos

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron el día  
Perdón por la demora pero estaba en época de parciales en el colegio y al finalizar el año hay que entregar proyectos interminables, montañas de tareas sin mencionar las pruebas :/ pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste (n_n)

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mi segundo periodo de clases comenzó y después de despedirme de Wolfgang corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi siguiente clase la cual era cálculo, hace un momento estaba riendo como loca junto con Wolf pero hay una gran diferencia entre la Helga de hace 20 minutos junto con la Helga de ahora, estoy totalmente muerta de aburrimiento no puedo creer que el Sr. Roberts sea tan aburrido llevamos 15 minutos desde que la clase empezó sin embargo la mitad de mis compañeros ya están babeando su escritorio y yo estoy a punto de unirme ,la clase es muy aburrida y el profesor habla en un tono tan bajo y calmado que te hace querer traer una manta y dormir escuchando un cuento contado por él, en la pizarra va escribiendo y resolviendo ejercicios y casi voy escribiéndolos por inercia mis ojos se están cerrando las voces se pierden al fondo y en un instante estoy dormida.

-que día tan loco-dice una voz detrás de mi regreso espantada a ver al dueño de esa voz y ahí está es Arnold pero no el petulante de 18 años que vive en mi edificio sino el tierno niño de 9 años que conocí

-ahhh dijimos muchas locuras allí atrás…. Digo titubeante un momento esa voz… es la mía?, miro mis manos y son más pequeñas de lo que recordaba, miro a mi alrededor y es Hillwood hace 9 años

-si- dice el frotándose brazo

-am em… Arnold… sobre todo lo que dije…Mira-digo alzando las manos- yo …estábamos nerviosos- lo regreso a ver pero el evita mi mirada-y..

-Si! con todas esas emociones- se frota el cuello como siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso-nos dejamos…

-Nos dejamos llevar-digo yo viendo una salida rápida para cubrir mi desliz de hace un momento sin embargo al decirlo se me oprime el corazón-

-el levanta su cabeza por fin y me mira- no hablabas enserio verdad, en realidad no me...amas ¿verdad?-al escucharlo yo me arrepiento de haber tratado de cubrir mi desliz el debe saberlo

-¡sí!- trato de explicarme pero él me corta enseguida

-solo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?- y al verlo sonreír con esperanza de que yo me retractara me doy cuenta de que esa tranquilidad y frescura característica de él se perdería si siente su mundo de cabeza después de todo se suponía que yo lo odiaba

-¡sí!-digo volviendo a mi antiguo yo

-en realidad me odias cierto-dice con más naturalidad así que aprovecho eso y de regreso esta Helga G. Pataki, el acto continua y continuará por algunos años

-¡Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón!- grito como suelo hacerlo- y nunca lo olvides **¡nunca!**-pero esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces el sonríe y me alegro de haber tomado esta decisión.

-genial Helga- al terminar me voy aliviada de tener de nuevo mi secreto a salvo aun puedo tenerlo a mi lado como siempre pero me siento algo arrepentida

El espacio a mí alrededor se desvanece cuando una voz me despierta de mi pequeña siesta

-Señorita Pataki le pido que mientras esté en mi clase no tome una siesta tan descaradamente – es el Sr. Roberts con el seño muy fruncido y la vena de la sien a punto de estallar

-lo siento mucho señor-digo mientras bajo mi cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento

-espero que no se repita póngase a resolver el ejercicio por favor- cuando él se da la vuelta las risas mal disimuladas empiezan a resonar pero basta que de mi mirada intimidante para que paren me alegra saber que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que la hice sigue siendo efectiva los que estaban dormidos ya no lo están al parecer el sermón los despertó

Al volver mi mirada hacia el pizarrón veo el ejercicio nuevo y lo escribo noto que es fácil de resolver y lo acabo en un minuto de nuevo estoy aburrida y pienso en el sueño que tuve Arnold de 9 años es lindo ,su carácter también me encantaba y me entristece que no volveré a verlo además ese idiota hizo como si no me conociera hace unas horas pero lo que me perturba es ese sentimiento que volvió a nacer después de revivir el rechazo (porque aceptémoslo el me rechazo) de hace 9 años.

El profesor me mira de nuevo furioso pero esta vez no me regaña solo me dice-Señorita Pataki puedo deducir que ya resolvió mi ejercicio no es asi, diganos por favor la respuesta- es clásico de los profesores usar esa técnica te preguntan la respuesta al verte distraído para dejarte en evidencia y ridículo frente a toda la clase, regreso mi vista y todos están expectantes nerviosa regreso a ver mi libreta me levanto y digo- la respuesta es 45?- noto la sorpresa en su rostro y me alegra porque significa que estoy en lo correcto

-Así es pero por favor deje de estar tan distraída en mi clase – al terminar el se da la vuelta hacia el pizarrón escribiendo un nuevo ejercicio-

me siento y doy un suspiro de alivio-uff de la que me libre- procuro poner atención a la clase sin embargo todo resulta muy aburrido para evitar caer de cara contra el escritorio apoyo mi rostro sobre mi mano y empieo a garabatear pronto la clase llega a su fin y suspiro de alvio apoyo mi cabeza en la banca y cierro mis ojos "lo hice sobreviví esta clase sin volver a dormir" pienso

-Al fin terminó por un momento llegue a creer que caería en coma si escuchaba una palabra más sobre Baldor - dice una voz a mi lado regreso a ver y se trata de un chico pelirrojo con chaqueta deportiva roja, ojos avellana con pintas verdes, tez blanca bastante lindo al cual le respondo- y que lo digas esto fue un martirio-digo con tono cansado

-apuesto a que si el Sr. Roberts y el tipo que graba esos odiosos videos de golf compitieran en un concurso de quien logra dormir a una muchedumbre completa ganaría el Sr. Roberts-dice una voz casi parecida a mi izquierda al regresar a ver veo a una doble del chico de mi derecha una chica pelirroja que aunque tiene rasgos más suaves es idéntica al chico de mi derecha excepto por el cabello ella lo lleva más largo pero sujeto en un moño la miro sorprendida y me doy vueltas bruscamente para comprobar la similitud entre los dos, varias veces

-¡pero que rayos!- tan pronto como lo digo ambos sueltan unas risitas iguales

-lo siento siempre hacemos eso los primeros días de clases-me dice el chico de la derecha

-es divertido ver la confusión en los rostros adormilados de nuestros lindos compañeros- dice mostrándome una gran sonrisa la chica de la izquierda- lo siento-dice finalmente mostrando una sonrisa de arrepentimiento yo le sonrió como diciendo "no hay problema"

Mientras recojo mis cosas y camino hacia la salida me vuelvo hacia ellos y digo -ya veo son gemelos-sonrió- lo supuse jajaja en realidad es muy ingenioso incluso usan la misma chaqueta para lograr confundir eso es genial- rio por lo bajo- ellos se miran y sonríen

-al fin alguien que entiende el arte de las jugarretas-dice el chico mientras recoge sus cosas y me siguen

-así es esta chica tiene un gusto muy fino en cuanto a bromas se trata- me dice la chica cuando nos alcanza - mucho gusto soy Michelle dice a medida que avanzamos a la salida

-yo soy Joseph- me dice el chico- soy Helga- les respondo con una sonrisa

-saben tendría más éxito si el peinado fuera el mismo-ya saben para dar la impresión de que están viendo doble

-te lo dije Michelle- dice Joseph en tono acusador a su hermana

-No creas que me cortare el cabello he esperado años para que crezca por qué mejor no te compras una peluca y lo hacemos

-ni loco me pondré una larga cabellera, pareceré un travesti

-que me quieres decir con eso?- dice Michelle indignada

-vamos no peleen no es como si fuera de vida o muerte

-bueno cambiando de tema que clase tienes ahora?

-vemos tengo…-digo tratando de recordar- psicología general

-pero que coincidencia nosotros también

-un par de locos queriendo ser psicólogos ¿no te parece increíble?- dice Michelle

-no en realidad quien podría entender mejor a un loco que otro loco-digo

-me agrada esta chica a ti no gemela-dice Joseph con una gran sonrisa

-totalmente-dice divertida Michelle yo sonrío mientras caminamos a nuestra próxima clase

El resto del día me la pase con los gemelos quienes son increíblemente carismático y divertidos así que no hay ni un solo momento del día en el que me aburra fue un día increíble, por la noche con las chicas nos tomamos unos cuantos tragos celebrando nuestro primer día como universitarias Phoebe y Lila por lo general no soportan muy bien el alcohol por lo que no tomamos mucho nos despedimos torpemente y caigo como si me cuerpo pesara plomo sobre mi cama

Doy un largo suspiro –rayos este día fue muy largo-giro mi cara hacia el despertador que está alado de mi cama y veo "10:00pm" marcado con rojo es la hora en la que solemos encontrarnos en el balcón con el petulante giro mi cabeza en dirección al balcón "Ay que se vaya al infierno" pienso, me saco los zapatos y me meto en la cama pero no puedo dormir "rayos" busco mi ipod en la oscuridad y vuelvo a pensar "rayos" ¿por qué? pues porque el estúpido ipod está afuera "bien no queda de otra que dejarlo solo por esta noche" cierro mis ojos y al cabo de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida de pronto de la nada aparezco entre la selva junto con Arnold un año después de salvar el barrio y de la terrible confesión en la azotea

-Helga todo lo que hiciste fue… simplemente increíble

-en cerio lo crees?- digo con mi cursi voz de niñita

-claro que si todo esto gracias a ti yo sé que mis padres están vivos gracias a ti yo pude verlos y hablar con ellos, gracias a ti ahora ellos son libres-

Después de decirlo él se fue acercando y bajando la voz yo algo conmocionada por el cambio en su actitud fui retrocediendo hacia atrás con mis manos mientras él se acercaba estábamos sentados en un gran hoyo en el cual caímos minutos atrás por lo que pronto se acaba el espacio y no puedo ir más lejos regreso mi vista algo sorprendida al verme atrapada regreso mi vista hacia Arnold al escucharlo hablar pero el está demasiado cerca

- Helga, gracias- siento su aliento en mi cara y un segundo después el está besándome me dejo llevar como la niña enamorada que era en ese entonces pero luego al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba lo aparto empujándolo el parece sorprendido por mi acto

-que pasa Helga?- parece en verdad confundido y vuelve a su actitud de siempre

-tú no debes hacer esto, esto lo hice porque he visto cuanto extrañabas a tus padres esto lo hice únicamente como tu amiga nunca lo hice esperando una compensación de tu parte sabes así que no te fuerces mas

-te equivocas yo….

-se lo noble que es tu corazón Arnold pero también eres algo influenciable y lento puedes confundir cualquier sentimiento con amor por ejemplo la gratitud-él hace ademan de querer decir algo a su favor pero lo corto- si tanto quieres devolverme el favor se mi amigo que te parece- digo extendiendo la mano ante él

Arnold la ve por un segundo luego a mí y entonces el suspira tienes razón creo que mejor espero a aclarar mis sentimientos- me gustaría ser tu amigo Helga y cuando el sonríe yo también lo hago

De nuevo el espacio se altera y estoy en otra época de mi vida

-Ya era hora cabeza de balón hasta cuando nos ibas a hacer esperar- es el aeropuerto de Hillwood y al levantar mi rostro es Arnold de 12 años

- siento la tardanza Hel- me dice sonriendo gentilmente- te extrañe mucho- esto último lo dijo mientras me abraza fuertemente no tanto como mi hermana claro pero si tanto como para hacerme derretir en sus brazos, esta calidez llevo años de no sentirla pero vamos niña debes despertar me digo a mi misma, así que lo empujo como siempre pero esta vez no cae el solo retrocede unos pasos manteniendo el equilibrio- parece me he vuelto más fuerte no crees Hel- me dice dándome una tierna sonrisa, su imagen se va volviendo borrosa hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo hora solo hay oscuridad de pronto abro mis ojos y ahí está el de nuevo recuerdo muy bien esa tarde sería un día que jamás olvidaría

-Hola Hel- me sonríe nervioso está parado en el pórtico de mi casa

-Arnold? Qué haces aquí pensé que nos veríamos mañana en Slaussens

-si lo sé pero tenía que verte hoy, yo, yo no puedo guardarlo más o si no creo que estallaré, ¿me acompañas a un lugar?- Arnold está actuando muy extraño además ¿por qué esta tan elegante?

Lo sigo algo preocupada el no deja de toparse el cuello cada 5 minutos e insiste en no decirme a donde vamos

Pero qué rayos, el suelo se desvanece y Arnold con el ahora esta mirándome a los ojos muy sonrojado miro a mi alrededor y estamos en el viejo muelle yo lo miro expectante

-De seguro ya no aguantas estar sin saber que hacemos aquí así que te lo diré-yo solo asiento

-Hel nos conocemos desde los 3 años y somos amigos desde hace 2 años y desde que me separé de ti y me quede en San Lorenzo he tenido ya 2 años para pensar en lo que significas para mi tu eres mi abusona personal desde los 3 y mi mejor amiga desde hace tres años pero sobre todo tu eres mi ángel guardián

-Arnold yo… estaba totalmente sonrojada lo sentía

-espera a que termine por favor es muy vergonzoso decirlo- me dice con media sonrisa

-mira yo de repente me empecé a emocionar con cada una de tus cartas e incluso empecé a extrañarte y recordarte en cada momento y cuando te vi de nuevo en el aeropuerto mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido confirmando lo que sospechaba Helga yo a ti-de pronto el se desvanece y todo se vuelve negro

….. me gustas, gustas….. Una dulce voz suena en la oscuridad llenándome de tristeza poco después la alarma suena y abro inmediatamente los ojos me siento en la cama aturdida y subo mi mano a mi mejilla

-yo estoy llorando?- me limpio rápidamente esas lágrimas y tapo mi cara con mis mayos

Qué rayos fue eso? Maldición- digo indignada al parecer lo dije en tono muy fuerte ya que desde afuera Phoebe de grita "Helga estás bien?"

-si, tranquila hermana no pasa nada- le digo para tranquilizarla mientras apago el despertador

Odio tanto tener que recordar esas cosas y es todavía peor considerando la situación actual

Veo mi reloj y solo para variar veo que llegaré tarde así que corro a mi ducha después de unos minutos salgo de mi departamento arreglada, con una maleta en mi mano izquierda y un cuaderno en mi mano derecha mientras una tostada está en mi, acomodo el último cuaderno en mi mochila

-¿Atrasada de nuevo? –una voz pregunta a mi lado y claro que sé de quién se trata furiosa lo regreso a ver

-¿se nota?-digo sarcástica en este momento no lo quiero ver ni en pintura pero claro a Dios y al universo les gusta jugar con migo así que me lo envían con una taza de café en sus manos una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, shorts, sandalias, bata y cabello despeinado salió a recoger el correo por lo que veo demonios luce tan sexy pero no! Concéntrate chica no lo quieres ver! Le frunzo el seño y regreso a lo mío

-no es mi culpa que estés de malas hoy no te desquites con migo preciosa- con eso ultimo el me recuerda lo de ayer así que lo ignoro y me voy

-nos vemos- grita sínicamente a mis espaldas "¡idiota!"

Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo hacia la universidad maldiciendo a mi subconsciente por darme esos sueños, a Arnold por recordármelos, al universo por hacer que me encontrará con él y a mí por seguir enamorada de una ilusión.

Llegó a mi clase con 20 minutos de retraso por lo que el profesor no me deja entrar "perfecto" pienso ahora estoy en una banca cerca del estacionamiento tratando de recuperar el buen humor mientras leo un libro "Los días que nos separan" lo cual está funcionando "a quien le importa ese estúpido de Arnold después de todo ya no somos nada más que amigos-vecinos nada cercanos" "que importan esos sueños no significan nada" "y con respecto a la clase de hoy los gemelos me pueden pasar sus notas" está funcionando me relajo y comienzo a leer seriamente el libro hasta que unas manos se posan en mis ojos

-quién soy?- dice una voz gruesa por un momento pienso que es Wolfgang pero el también tiene clases en la mañana pudieron haber cancelado sus clases, talvés

-Wolf? ¿E… eres tú?- digo insegura

-¿Así que Wolf he? El es tu novio o algo así?- dice una voz detrás de mi mientras me quita las manos de los ojos

-interesante el grandulón es tu novio creo que me partiría la cara si me viera con su "linda" novia- se trata del tipo de ayer al que le regué su cerveza el toma asiento al frente mío y toma mi manzana empezando a comérsela

-el no es mi novio y si así fuera que te importa bucko? Esa es mi manzana idiota, qué haces aquí por cierto, acaso no tienes a alguien más a quién molestar?- le digo todo esto frunciendo el ceño y con tono seguro

-ah simplemente pasaba por aquí y reconocí a la linda zorrita que ayer derramó mi cerveza y me insultó así que como vi que estabas sola vine a hacerte compañía, de nada- dice sonriendo mientras le da otro mordisco a mi manzana yo simplemente giro los ojos y vuelvo a leer mi libro ignorándolo

-que lees-dice hablando con la boca llena

-no es que te importe pero si sabes leer lo sabrás- digo alzando el libro para que lea la tapa

-los… días… que…nos separan?- es en serio? Te veía más como del tipo intelectual no del cursi

-como sabes que es un libro romántico?- pregunto curiosa

-El nombre da bastante información no lo crees? Además mi hermana lo leyó hace tiempo y pasaba repitiéndome lo mal que se sentía por Vincent o como se llame

-Wow nunca te imagine como el lindo hermano- digo mientras leo- eres más como el matón del que hay que tener cuidado

-Aunque no lo creas puedo llegar a ser realmente "lindo"

-si claro-sigo en mi libro pero luego veo mi reloj de reojo es tiempo de irme

-lo siento "lindo" idiota pero debo irme a mi siguiente clase

-claro zorrita y yo debo irme a la mía- dice parándose yo hago lo mismo

-no me digas "zorrita" idiota!

-no me digas idiota zorrita

-de acuerdo no te diré idiota si dejas de llamarme zorra

-está bien

-bien-digo recogiendo mis cosas- nos vemos orangután-apenas lo digo salgo corriendo

-oye! Ese no era el trato!- lo escucho gritar mientras tanto llego a lado de Joseph y Michelle

-tu novio?, es bastante lindo-dice Michelle mientras escudriña a ese idiota

-Pero por qué no paran de emparejarme?, me ven tan necesitada-digo en tono cansado

-jajaja no es para tanto Hel a propósito quieres mis notas de la primera clase supongo- dice Joseph

-si! Por favor-digo yo

-aquí tienes- me dice Joseph pasándome su cuaderno

-gracias!

-de nada el pero deberías hacer algo para no llegar siempre tarde

-Lo sé, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo

-eso espero Hel- me dice Michelle

Entramos a la clase y todo va normal el resto de la semana o al menos lo más normal que puedo conseguir que mi vida sea, me llevo increíblemente bien con los gemelos nunca paro de reír hasta se los presenté a Phoebe y Lila y a ellas les agradaron también

Con respecto al idiota se sigue apareciendo de la nada y se roba mi comida ese sentimiento de miedo que tenia ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que hablamos aunque todavía no estoy 100% segura al estar con él resultó ser fiel conocedor de libros y su banda favorita es Artic Monkeys la cual es una de mis favoritas

Y con respecto a Arnold… bueno no he vuelto a cruzar palabra con él desde esa mañana nos vemos siempre pero no le doy oportunidad de hablarme sé que me estoy portando muy infantil pero no puedo evitarlo además siempre que lo veo recuerdo esos sueños y me duele ver que ya no es posible recuperar al Arnold que aparece en ellos, como sea tengo que hacerme a la idea después de todo somos vecinos o no? Con lo mucho que el universo se divierte viéndome sufrir me lo encontrare cada mañana.

Al salir el sábado por la mañana lista para ir a correr encuentro en el corredor una bebida energizante con una nota

"_hola preciosa, sabes no tengo ni idea él porque me estás evitando pero lo siento de acuerdo, espero verte hoy ,nos vemos, disfruta tu ejercicio _

_Att: Arnold_"

Me quedo realmente sorprendida al verlo tanto que tengo que volver a leerlo por un momento mi niña cursi suspira y me dice "que estás esperando Helga ve a por él de seguro esta en el parque, corre niña!" pero no ya no soy su acosadora y ahora solo es un amigo ya no lo evitaré pero tampoco lo voy a perseguir …de nuevo.

Cierro la puerta del departamento y comienzo mi recorrido decido no ir al parque es obvio que ahí estará, cambio mi ruta y corro por las calles hasta llegar al muelle veo el amanecer es precioso y mi vista recorre el océano hasta toparse con ese lugar el lugar exacto donde Arnold me dijo que fuera su novia aligero mi paso mientras observo el lugar

_Me gustas, gustas_ resuena esa voz en mi cabeza la sacudo para alejar esas palabras no quiero pensar en el, he corrido bastante ya que mi departamento queda en el centro de Hillwood y ahora estoy en el muelle estoy tan cansada que decido tomar un respiro sentada en la acera

No estoy tan lejos de casa debería ir a visitar a mis padres pero será mejor ir con algo de pan y café para el desayuno estoy segura de que casi no tienen nada en la despensa por el viaje que realizarán, ellos irán con Olga a Londres de visita para ver a sus nietos, así es Olga está casada y tiene unos hijos que gracias a dios son casi iguales a mí, y mi cuñado es genial me llevo tan bien con el que parece que nos conociéramos de hace años.

Me paro de la acera y camino en busca de una panadería y tienda para comprar café, una vez las encuentro me encamino a la casa de mis padres claro espero que me presten la ducha una vez llegue allá recuerdo que aún tengo un par de cambios de ropa en la casa de principios de mes antes de que me mudara del todo al departamento con Phoebe y Lila me cambiaré allá

Aunque hayan pasado años desde que fui niña insisto en decir que todo es realmente igual y esto resulta nostálgico una vez que lo miro con detenimiento, cuando estuve con mis padres casi no veía con atención el barrio por estar tan apurados con la universidad y departamento pero ahora los recuerdos vienen por si solos sonrío de solo recordarlos.

Todo esto es tan nostal…- no puedo terminar ya que al virar la esquina choqué con "alguien"

-Rayos…lo siento mucho no veía por donde caminaba- digo mientras recojo las cosas del suelo al menos el pan y el café no resultaron dañados pero con respecto a las compras del sujeto no puedo decir lo mismo, el había comprado naranjas y estas estaban desparramadas por todo el piso

Lo ayudo a recogerlas mientras él hace lo mismo

-No hay problema, preciosa no fue solo tu culpa yo también venía distraído- al escucharlo mi piel se eriza

-Claro que tenias que ser tú- digo finalmente viéndolo mientras coloco las naranjas en la bolsa que tenía en sus manos

-solo para recordar viejos tiempos, el mismo escenario, los mismos actores, pero esta vez los diálogos variaron esta vez fuiste cortés

-jajaja que gracioso-digo sarcásticamente- no lo habría sido de saber que se trataba de tí

-claro que no- dice dándome esa sonrisa torcida

-no es que no me guste conversar con tigo pero me tengo que ir

-claro preciosa a mí también me gusta hablar contigo pero también tengo que retirarme

-claro, nos vemos Arnold

-nos vemos Hel, por cierto-dice mientras se voltea ligeramente hacia mi- recibiste mi nota?

-sí, lo hice- le digo- gracias por el energizante fue muy útil

-me alegra-sonríe sincero- ahora sí, nos vemos preciosa

-nos vemos petulante- me despido con la mano y me dirijo a la casa de mis padres y él se va en la dirección contraria


End file.
